


The Colony

by Mobysimo



Series: Age Regression Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Future Fic, M/M, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: In the future, humanity has been forced off the Earth and now lives comfortably on a space station. Most people are perfectly happy with these conditions, but some desire to live on a planet again. When a colonization program comes to the station, it seems that these people are now able to fulfill their dreams. But is it all that is seems or is there something working in the background?





	The Colony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my story! This is one of my personal favorite ones that I wrote, so I hope that you enjoy it! And please leave me a comment telling me what you thought of it

In the 22th century, Earth is completely different from the world we know now. Until the year 2181, humanity lived in a near Utopian society, most crime had been abolished, wars were things of ancient history, the birth rate was skyrocketing, poverty, hunger and the like were things mentioned in history books only. Human no longer had to work since the invention of nano-replicators, that could create nearly anything by recombining the molecules of anything placed inside of it, making manual labor and money unnecessary. Everything that could not be made by these near magical devices were manufactured by robots in factories, and the United Nations had recently completed a brand new space station, the Gateway, a new place to serve as a launching point for exosolar exploration. Unfortunately, that was also the year that everything collapsed.

 

Deep in the amazon, a new virus appeared. It infected almost all animals it came into contact with. The symptoms was quite nasty, the victim growing large red welts, that could burst, releasing highly infectious liquids. For around six months, the virus ran rampant through the jungle, destroying the ecosystem. Soon afterwards, a group of Brazilian scientists found the one of the remains of the victim, and took it back to civilization for study. Unfortunately, the virus soon mutated and jumped species, infecting one of the scientists, and quickly spreading through the country. Other nations placed Brazil under quarantine, but it didn’t do anything, since the virus could jump species, it attached to a bird that was migrating north, bringing the disease to North America. The first city to be infected was San Francisco, and from there all hell broke loose. The newly dubbed ‘Red Death’ spread at rates unseen by any other disease. By 2182, the entire west coast was infected, with people running away to other countries, unwillingly bringing the disease along for the trip. The Worldwide Health Organization took every measure to fight back against the tidal wave of death that was spreading, but due to the virus’s highly mutable form, no real cure could be found, and soon the whole of America was overtaken, the remaining, healthy members of the government escaped to Japan. As soon as it was obvious that the time needed to create a cure would be too long, the remaining governments of the planet shifted their attention to the stars. Sending every single available robot on the planet to the Gateway, to allow it to sustain human life on for a indefinite amount of time. As the plague continued to spread through Europe, mass evacuation towards Japan and Australia. By 2186, most of the world was completely infected, and humanity leadership had changed dramatically by that point, with the UN merging with both the governments of Japan and Australia, forming the Council of Humanity, which focused all of its resources on finishing the modifications to the Gateway, no matter the price. The Council did quite a few morally questionable things in the next few years, but they paid off. On the summer of 2191, right after the first few reports that the plague had made its way to mainland Australia, the Council reported that the Gateway modifications were complete, and that the boarding would begin immediately. Within a month, the last group of humans had left the surface of their homeworld, soon witnessing the enormous size of the Gateway. Originally a simple structure, the rebuilding transformed it a nearly moon sized structure, an giant pyramid attached to five different rings, each of them able to hold a million people. For the first time in years, humanity had hope again.

 

==================== Twenty Years Later =========================

 

Humanity had settled fine on the station, quickly adapting to the slightly lower gravity. Due to the lack of previously available resources to create more robots, the existing one needed to maintain the station, and the small amount of replicators, humanity went back to a structure more similar to the early 21th century, with large companies opening and jobs opening to the general population. While many missed the utopia they used to live in, they realised this step back was the price for their survival. Most people settled into comfortable lives, and within the decade, most people were perfectly happy to live their whole lives on the station. But some of them wanted more. Some people wanted to have a planet under their feet. And for those people, there was an answer coming, but with some unexpected strings attached.

 

 

Christopher ‘Chris’ Graham yawned, extremely bored. The twenty seven year old was sitting in his desk in the robot maintenance wing of the Gateway. Chris was a gifted programer, able to completely wipe a robot’s AI clean, upgrade and reinstall it in around two hours, instead of the usual six. Unfortunately, that also made this job, while easy, extremely boring. Sighting, Chris looked to his left, staring out of the window as he brushed some of his blonde hair from in front of his eyes, down at the dead, rotting carcass that used to be his home planet. Due to his age, Chris was essentially raised aboard the station, but he remembered the few years he spent on earth, before it all went to hell. He smiled as he remembered when he was little. The running around barefoot through the grass, feeling real wind on his face

 

“Man, what I wouldn’t give to live that again” he said to himself, turning back to the monitor and finishing the last bit of code before he disconnected the cable from the robot. Pressing a few more keys, he reactivated the machine “Alright 567, you're good to go”

 

“Thank you sir” the android responded, emotionless, before walking out of the office

 

“Still freaks me out how they talk like that” Chris said out-loud as he closed the programming tool on his computer and began “All this tech, and they still talk like they don’t have emotions. Still, met my quota for today…” he shut down all of his equipment and grabbed his bag, waving goodbye to his coworkers as he exited the facility and entered the enormous area of the central pyramid. “Wonder what’s for dinner tonight…”

 

“Greetings everyone” a synthetic voice rang through the speakers of the whole stations, the Gateway’s AI began it’s evening announcements

 

“Speak of the devil” he mumbled to himself as he began walking down the elevator station, passing by bright, neon advertisements for drinks, toys and thousands of other things

 

“Tonight’s dinner will consist of… Steak with rice. Thank you”

 

“Ughh, rice” Chris moaned, sticking out his tongue in disgust as he reached the station, jumping onto an open elevator. He sighted and glanced outside of the lift’s transparent glass. Level upon level of plastic, metal and bright lights. Shaking his head, he walked out into the large cafeteria level of the station, he walked to the nearest table. Taking his seat, he placed his hand on the scanner, and a small hatch opened on the table, a plate filled with food came up, ready for him to eat “Here we go.” he grabbed his fork and began eating the steak.

 

“Hello there!” he heard a voice coming from a nearby screen. He looked over to it, seeing bright loud letters “Are you bored of your life here on the Gateway? Want a new life?”

 

“Another one of these?” Chris groaned, taking another bite “Alright, what are you selling? New apartment? New work? Come on!”

 

“Well, we have the perfect proposition for you! The first ever interplanetary human colony!”

 

“PFFFFFFFFT!” Chris sputtered his food out, turning to stare at the screen, eyes wide

 

“Yes, you heard right. With permission from the Council of Humanity, we have been granted the option to colonize a planet on the nearby star of Alpha Centauri!” the ad said cheerfully “So, if you want a new chance at life, come see our offices on the 853th level of the Pyramid” after that, the ad started replaying on a loop, but Chris was standing there, shocked.

 

“A planet…” he whispered to himself, standing up and rushing to the cafetira’s enormous window, staring at the planet below. “To swim in real water, real grass, dirt. Everything…” Chris’s eyes lit up with joy, he turned and ran to the elevator, his food and backpack forgotten, the only thing on his mind was the possibility of making his dream a reality.

 

 

After a mad dash to the elevator, Chris exited the elevator at level 853. As soon as he stepped off the lift, he saw the offices he was looking for. Right on front of him, there was a very large, blue neon sign that read ‘Exo-Colony Initiative’

 

“So, here we are…” Chris said, adjusting his tie as he walked inside the offices. He was surprised at how spacious and crowed the office was. There were couches on every corner, large and exotic plants in pots littered all around. Right in front the entrance was a large desk, with a few long lines in front of them. The young man sighted and got onto the shortest line, right behind a very excited young man, maybe a few years younger that Chris

 

“Oh, hi!” the young man said, turning around to look Chris in the face

 

“Hello, I’m Chris” he said, looking over the young man, he was slightly shorter the he was, and had long black hair “You here to sign up too?”

 

“I’m Lewis” he, shaking Chris’s hand “And no, I signed up yesterday. They told me I needed a day to get everything ready. I’m here to get fitted for more things”

 

“Nice” the programmer responded “So, what did they ask for?”

 

“Well, it depends” Lewis explained “If you're very skilled in a certain area, you get crew status. That's what I got, so I need to be fitted for uniforms and the like.”

 

“Uh, so what do you specialize in?”

 

“I’m a biologist” Lewis said proudly “An expert on crops and edible plants.”

 

“Nice!” Chris whistled “So, why did you join?”

 

“Never was really happy here” Lewis said, sighting “I mean, I love plants, but there are no plants except for potted ones! On another planet, I would actually get to work with them. Ho-”

 

“Next!” the woman on the desk yelled, interrupting Lewis

 

“Well, guess that’s my cue” the said, walking to the desk, placing his hand on a scanner before heading towards a large metal door that opened when he got close “Well, see you later Chris.”

 

“Yeah, see ya!” the young programmer said as he walked to the desk and taking a seat

 

“Hello sir” the young woman sitting behind a monitor said “Welcome to the Exo-Colony Initiative. Are you here to sign up for the colonization?”

 

“Yes I am” Chris said as the woman typed on a few keys

 

“Alright then. What’s your full name?” she asked in a monotone voice, as he guessed she opened a file on him

 

“Christopher Graham” he answered as she typed away

 

“Alright Chris, I’m going to ask you a few questions. First, how old are you?”

 

“I’m twenty seven” he responded

 

“Alright, what are your skills?”

 

“I’m a graduated robotics programmer” he said proudly

 

“Really?” she asked, her tone of voice not changing at all “What kind of robots?”

 

“Workers” Chris said as she typed away, he eyed slightly suspiciously

 

“Alright then. Have you been or currently are seriously ill?” she asked in the same monotone

 

“Uh, no. Never” he said, starting to get a little nervous about this woman

 

“Alright then.” she said dully “How do you feel about working with an artificial intelligence?”

 

“Well, normally I don't mind, but no A.I is advanced enough to take a really important role in a colony”

 

“Alright then” the woman said, seemingly not hearing his expanded opinion about A.I. “Thank you. One last thing before I upload you're profile for approval”

 

“Umm, okay?” Chris said, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

 

“If you are accepted into the project, you will be working with a lot of experiential technologies and methods. Are you comfortable with this and accept the risk that comes with working with technology that has not been fully tested?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I have no problem with it” Chris answered nervously

 

“Thank you” she said, typing away “Please wait for a second” Chris fidgeted his chair, until he heard a ping “Okay… Congratulations sir, you’ve been accepted into the Initiative”

 

“R-really?” Chris stammered, impressed at the speed with which his application was reviewed “They must have one hell of an A.I…”

 

“Yes, you have” she said robotically “You’ve been accepted as crew. You will receive a message later. Make sure that you read it and come back at the designated time. Thank you for coming”

 

“Uhh, no problem…” Chris said, getting up quickly and walking out of the office. He sighed in relief as he entered an empty elevator and pressed the button for the floor. “Jesus, that woman was creepy… But, still. I did it!” he whooped, laughing in joy as the elevator reached the level where his apartment was, dashing into the building. Yawning, he walked into his bedroom and quickly checked his personal messages. Right at the top of his new messages, there was one labeled ‘Crew Instructions’. He tapped on it, the screen lighting up as the text opened up.

 

Greetings Christopher Graham

We’ve sent this message because you have been accepted into the crew of the ARK ship, “New Beginnings”. Before everything, we would like to thank you for joining us on this exciting expedition.

First, you must resign from you current line of work immediately. Don't worry, any money you loose will be compensated by us. After that, you must report to the offices at 8:34 am for you're orientation. If you are unable to come at that time, inform us immediately.

Once again, thank you for joining us

Director Kyle Arnold Ignatius

 

“Okay…” Chris muttered, rereading the message a few more times to make sure he understood it correctly. “I have to quit now? Well, if their going to give me compensation, then I guess it’s not that big a problem.” swiping his finger across the screen, Chris began typing out his resignation and a reply to the this Kyle Ignatius before going to bed.

 

 

Chris yawned as sunlight streamed through his unblocked window, sitting up and stretching

 

“Man, I slept like a rock....” he mumbled as he looked at the holographic clock on his bedside. It read 6:46 “Enough time for a quick shower” he said, climbing out of bed and walking to the bathroom. Turning on the water, he stepped into the large glass cylinder and sighted. Squirting shampoo onto his hand, he turned around and faced the transparent cylinder “Initiate connection to personal device” he said, the glass suddenly lit up, the display showing some basic functions “Check messages” the glass flashed briefly before opening his mail, showing two new one. Rinsing his hair, he tapped on the top one “Auto-Read”

 

“Chris” a computerized female voice droned “I was disappointed to hear off your decision to leave us. But after seeing where you were planning to go, I understand. I wish you the best of luck on the ship. Signed Arthur Connolly”

 

“Thanks for understanding” Chris said, squirting some conditioner onto his head “Next please”

 

“The next message is an audio recording”

 

“Alright then” the showering man said “Play it”

 

“Beginning playback” the automated voice said, the voice changing into a young sounding male one.

 

“Hello Chris!” the message played “This is Kyle Ignatius. Thanks for your reply, honestly,not a lot of people respond, they just show up at the office.”

 

“Yeah, I bet” Chris mumbled as he finished rinsing his hair, turning the shower off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist

 

“Anyway, I just wanted to explain a few things. Normally, people wonder why they have to quit their jobs, so I’ll explain. The ship is nearly done, and we could be setting of in any minute, so we need everyone to be ready to leave at a seconds notice. Now, when you get to the office today, check in at the reception and head inside. You’ll be given a crew uniform, make sure you put it on before you go to the medical check up. As soon as that’s done, you’ll get your orientation. I’ll see you there”

 

“Check up?” Chris wondered out loud as he brushed his teeth “Makes sense. Still, weird that it happens after I signed up” shrugging, he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, quickly leaving the bathroom to finish his morning routine.

 

 

Chris fidgeted slightly in the crowded left, his eyes not leaving the floor indicator

 

“You okay?” the woman standing next to him asked

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine” Chris answered “Just nervous. I’m heading to an orientation”

 

“Really?” she asked, looking him over critically. While he was a little annoyed at the way she looked him over, he understood why she was did. He wasn’t exactly dressed for a new job, wearing nothing but a plain black shirt, grey cargo shorts and sneakers.

 

“Yeah” he said as the elevator stopped, the number 853 on the floor indicator “That’s my stop. Excuse me” he said as he squeezed in between two people and walked out of the elevator. He quickly walked into the offices and went up to the empty reception area, which was manned by the same woman from yesterday “Umm, hi”

 

“Hello sir” she said in the same monotone voice from the previous day, not looking up from her monitor

 

“Uh, I’m here for the orientation” he said

 

“Crew or colonist?”

 

“Crew” Chris responded

 

“Alright then” she said, still not looking up “Take the door on the left” she pointed at two metallic doors behind the reception desk

 

“Okay, thanks” he mumbled as he walked towards said door, pressing the button on the side and walking inside. He walked into what could be best described as a large locker room. Unlike the highly decorated area outside, or most of the station for that matter, this room was bare. The floor, walls and ceiling were all a shiny silver metal, with all of the lockers and benches made out of the same material. Chris looked around, despite the size of the room, it was completely empty.

 

“Hello there!” a computerized voice chirped from the speaker on the roof, making Chris jump in surprise at the sudden breaking of the silence “I’m the project’s artificial intelligence, K.A.I. It’s a pleasure to meet you”

 

“Um, thanks…” Chris said, surprised at the strangely human-like way the A.I spoke “Must be one of the prototypes they talked about”

 

“Now, before you go to your medical check up and orientation, you have to put on your new uniform. Just in case you get any ideas of sneaking contraband into the rest of the facility, the door will only open when you're wearing nothing but you're uniform.The lockers have your name and you ID number. I recommend that you memorize that number”

 

“Okay then” Chris said, looking over the lockers until he found one with his name and the number ‘505-595’ “Guess that’s my number” he said as he placed his thumb on the lock, the door sliding open automatically. He reached in and was surprised at what he grabbed “What the hell!?” he shouted as he looked over his new ‘uniform’

 

Said uniform was a shiny, grey latex spring suit with red lines running over it. The rubber felt very firm in his grasp, and closer inspection, it had his ID number on it;s neck. He shook his head and walked towards the door on the opposite end of the room, which had a camera and speaker “Hey! I know you can see me! Is this a joke of some kind?!”

 

“No, this is not a joke.” K.A.I responded “That is the uniform of the ship. If you don’t like it, then you can leave. But be warned that if you do, it will be considered as a resignation” That got Chris to stop. He really wanted to go on to the colony, and if the price was wearing this latex suit, he would pay it.

 

“Alright” he mumbled, walking back to the lockers. He stripped naked and squeezed into the tight spring suit. “Ugh, this is really tight” he moaned, shoving his clothes into the locker, which closed afterwards. He stood, shivering as his bare feet touched the metal floor. He quickly walked over to the door, where a blue light passed over him

 

“Alright then” K.A.I said “Scan complete. Go ahead” the door slid open and Chris quickly walked through it.

 

“This is so stupid…” Chris mumbled to himself as he walked down the empty, silver hallway, shivering in the low temperature of the room. Soon, Chris reached the end of it, with a large door sliding open as he approached it, going into a circular room with a large chair in the center of it

 

“Okay” K.A.I chirped over the speakers “You're nearly done! All you need to do is sit in the chair for the medical examination”

 

“Okay… Nearly done” Chris muttered to himself, looking over the chair in the center. I looked similar to a dentist's chair, with a similar shape except for one thing. It was small. Really small, as if it was designed for a child “Uh, it’s kinda… tiny”

 

“Oh yes. I apologize for that” K.A.I responded “Budgetary reasons”. Accepting the answer, Chris got onto the seat, shuffling uncomfortably in the small chair. “Please stay still…” a strong blue light started shining from the ceiling, running all over his body. He felt a slight tingling sensation as the scanner penetrated through his skin. “Done”

 

“Oh, good. This thing is real-” Chris was cut off as cuffs suddenly materialized around his wrists and ankles, locking him into the chair “What the hell?! Hey let me out!”

 

“You didn't let me finish Chris” the A.I said, enjoyment of the situation clear on it’s voice “Done with Stage One. Now starting Stage Two. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like it!” after it said that, the speakers cut off as a the loud sound of gears rumbling and metallic clanking assaulted Chris’s ears. Looking around, he saw that the floor around the chair was retracting back into the walls, gulping, the young man looked over the side of the chair and gasped at what he saw. Below him was nothing but a strange, glowing orange liquid, which seemed to be boiling as small particles jumped out of it

 

“Come on, come on! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARDS!” he shouted as he struggled against his restraints, which refused to budge. He felt a sudden bit of movement as the chair began to descend straight into the liquid “LET ME OUT OF YOU SICK BASTARDS! YOU CAN’T DO YOU THIS YOU SONS OF-” his screams were interrupted as a hose of some kind was jammed into his mouth. Before he could spit it out, the chair’s decent increased in speed instantaneously, dumping him in the liquid in a split second. Chris wanted to scream, his thought about the liquid boiling seemingly being true, as it felt as though his skin was covered in boiling oil. The pain he felt was indescribable, but he couldn’t scream. The tube in his mouth was giving him oxygen, but it also somehow sealed his mouth shut, no matter how much he wanted to scream, his teeth would not part from the hose. Because of the pain, he lost track of time, but eventually, just as he was getting used to the burning sensation, another took its place, the feeling of a thousand little needles being stabbed into every inch of his body, along with a feeling of pressure, as though he was in the hand of a giant being compressed into another thing. Eventually, the needles seemed to reseed and he could see the liquid being drained from the chamber. Though muffled by the liquid, he heard the voice of the A.I

 

“Stage Two is complete. Begin draining the chamber” it seemed to say. Soon the liquid was completely removed from the room, the tube in his mouth was suddenly yanked out of his mouth and the restraints holding him in the chair dissolved into nanobots. He fell forward and collapsed onto his knees, breathing slowly as his sensitive skin adjusted to the air. Chris stood there for what felt like an eternity, his brain slowly catching up with the rest of him before slowly standing up. He clutched his head as a wave of vertigo assaulted him, making him fall flat on his ass

 

“What the hell is wrong with me…?” he mumbled, before clutching at his throat. His voice was higher than before “Well, great! Is this someone’s idea of a joke!? ‘Hey, remember the part where we dump them in boiling orange water? Wouldn’t it be funny if we mixed some helium into the air they have to breathe?’ Yeah well, I’m not laughing asshole!” he screamed, getting back on his feet and began walking towards the wall, just to nearly collapse and grabbing the chair were he was strapped for support “Perfect… They messed with my spatial awareness too…” he whispered to himself as he looked at his body. The tight latex suit he was wearing seemed to be just fine, all of the liquid having dried off without doing anything to it. Shaking his head, he was suddenly grateful for it. Just as he began to get his bearing, a part of the wall right in front of him slid open, revealing another metallic hallway. He frowned at the hidden door before looking at the other walls. There was no other visible way out of the room he was in “Maybe I can climb up….” he glanced at the walls one more time before dismissing that idea. They were completely smooth, devoid of any decorations, or indications of panels, and to add to that, there was still bits of the liquid. Still, he didn’t want to give them the pleasure of following their path, but he really didn’t have a choice, plus, there was the possibility that the room would be refilled.

 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up and holding onto the chair for a few minutes until the vertigo went away. Once the dizziness was gone, he walked through the door into the metallic hallway. After he was a few feet from the door, he heard it seal itself again. He looked back, frowning when he realized that the door had no controls on his side

 

“Perfect!” he shouted “Now I’m stuck in here!” he groaned as he continued walking, his sense of balance slowly improving. The hallway didn't really change much as he kept walking, his feet shivering starting to go numb from the cold metal. Soon, he reached another door, he looked around for the door controls but found nothing. Frustrated, Chris was about to turn around to see if he could find another door, but he couldn’t move his feet “The hell…” he muttered as he looked down at his feet, which looked strangely small, but more disturbing was the fact that his feet were stuck to the floor

 

“Hello Chris” the amused, computerized voice of K.A.I echoed through the empty hallway “I was wondering where you were. You were taking your time coming over here. Oh well, now we can finally finish this.”

 

“The hell are you talking about!?” Chris screamed, attempting to pull his foot free “And what did you do!?”

 

“What did I do?” the A.I repeated mockingly “Well, I didn’t want you going back, so I released some nanobots right where you are right now. You're not done with your orientation yet.”

 

“Orientation?! Are you malfunctioning or something!? As soon as I leave, I’m reporting this mess to the council!” Chris shouted, seething in anger

 

“And what makes you think they’ll listen to you?” K.A.I asked, in what seemed to be a mocking tone

 

“Why wouldn’t they!?” Chris screamed, his high pitch voice sounding ridiculous to his ears “The police bots take reports from everyone”

 

“Anyone over sixteen” the A.I said

 

“SO?!” Chris screamed “I’M TWENTY SEVEN YOU OVER SIZED CALCULATOR! LET ME GO!”

 

“Wait… You don’t know yet?” K.A.I asked, seemingly surprised, before it’s tone shifted again so it’s was mocking again “Forget it. You’ll find out soon enough”

 

“What are you talki-” Chris was interrupted, as the door in front of him suddenly opened and the nanobots that were holding him down shifted forms and threw him inside with the door sealing behind him. As he began to stand up, Chris felt a small jolt of movement, he looked around, he saw a mirror and froze.

 

What was looking back at him in the mirror was a small, skinny ten year old boy, with long spiky yellow blonde hair and large green eyes. In complete shock, Chris lifted his right arm, with the boy in the mirror doing the same

 

“No…” he whispered, looking at his hand. Without the vertigo from earlier, he could see that his skin was much smoother, without any hairs or blemishes on it. Shaking, he slowly put his hands on his face. He felt no hairs, blemishes, nothing. His face was completely smooth, like a child’s “This is impossible…” he said, as the reality of the situation fully hit him, his shock and surprise not diminishing as he put his hand on the glass of the mirror, staring right at his reflection, taking it in. Another thing he noticed was that his spring suit seemed to have shrunk with him, it was still as form fitting as when he was an adult. He was snapped out of his funk when he heard the doors behind open. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and exited. He walked into a large, windowless room, with the wall covered with monitors, and large amounts of extra parts laying around the floor, all lit by blue lights.

 

“Ah, hello Chris” a familiar, young sounding voice said “I was wondering when you would get here.” as soon as that was said, someone walked walked into his view. It was a boy, who looked to be around fourteen years old with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes, wearing what could best be described as a naval captain’s uniform. Chris eye’s focused on a name tag on the uniform

 

“Kyle Ignatius…” Chris growled, and in a fit of rage, charged at the boy “YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME!” he jumped at him. Only to go straight through him and to crash right into a monitor of some kind “Oww…”

 

“Well, now that you got that out of your system” the hologram said as Chris sat back up

 

“What the hell are you!?” the now young boy screamed as he rubbed his sore head

 

“I’m the person in charge of this colonization mission” Kyle said smoothly, before snapping his fingers. As soon as he did that, Chris was grabbed by large cables and forced down to his knees “Now, we have a orientation to finish”

 

“Wh-what?!” Chris stammered

 

“Well, it wouldn’t do for a member of our crew to act like you do.” Kyle said as he walked past the bound boy

 

“C-crew!?” Chris stammered out, scared as Kyle waved his hand over a sensor on the wall “You did this to everyone!?”

 

“Of course I did.” Kyle said calmly “Now, mind you I wasn’t always in charge. I took charge after my creator didn’t see what he truly had…”

 

“Your creator?” Chris asked, his curiosity getting the better of him

 

“Oh yes” Kyle said, turning around slowly “You remember that orange liquid? He discovered it by accident and wanted to destroy it. Old fool didn’t really know what he found.” Kyle said, shaking his head in frustration as a nearby door opened, and Chris saw another young boy, one that looked like a miniature version of Kyle

 

“You called me big brother?” the boy asked cheerfully, completely ignoring the currently bound Chris

 

“Yes I did” Kyle said to the boy “I need help with an orientation”

 

“Okay big brother” the boy said, quickly turning around and running to the other side of the room

 

“As you can see though, he’s a lot more useful now” Kyle told his captive with a large smile

 

“Th-that was your creator?” Chris stammered as he looked at the being in front of him in fear

 

“Yes, Doctor Erick Maddison was once his name” Kyle said “But not now. Idiot didn’t realize he had stumbled into the secret of immortality. Too caught with making a new coolant liquid for my mainframe, but I showed him what it could do in reality. Besides, I prefer Zero. He’s so sweet and nice now, and he will never grow older”

 

“Mainframe….” Chris whispered, then gasped as he remembered something “Kyle Arnold Ignatius… You’re K.A.I!”

 

“Hehe” the holographic teen snickered, before speaking again, with a familiar computerized voice “Took you long enough to figure it out”

 

“B-But your an A.I! Their not that-”

 

“Smart?” Kyle cut him off, smiling at that “Hehe, I’ll give you that much. Most other A.I are nothing more than a glorified version of Clippy. I was unique, made from scanning a human brain and a lot of other procedures that would just confuse you more than anything else.”

 

“Then why do you look like a kid?” Chris wondered as he attempted to wiggle out of the cables holding him down

 

“Because, it was the best memories from the person I was based on.” Kyle said “Why would I want to look like an adult?” the hologram shuddered, as if the thought disgusted him. “I hate adults. They always screw everything up, and end up hurting others. That’s why I asked permission for this project”

 

“How did you do that?” the bound boy asked, as his arms began to loosen from their bonds

 

“It wasn’t hard to impersonate Maddison” Kyle said smugly “And Zero happily provided the DNA needed to verify it.”

 

“Okay, keep him talking” Chris thought as he began squirming his arms free “Why do you want a colony though? Why not just move to another part of the station”

 

“Because adults can’t be trusted!” Kyle exclaimed, nearly foiling Chris’s escape by nearly making him jump in surprise “Look at every tragedy in human history. They did it! Wars, bombs, racism, all their fault! If kids were in charge, that wouldn’t have happened. But it won’t happen again, as soon as we leave, our destination will be automatically deleted from their databases. We will be free of them! Hahahaha!”

 

“Oh god… He’s crazier than I thought…” Chris thought nervously as the deranged synthetic cackled “Nearly free” he thought as his left arm neared freedom

 

“I found it big brother!” Zero shouted as he ran back to the hologram with a strange piece of technology in hand, which made Kyle stop laughing, and focus on the child on the floor, tightening the cables around him

 

“NO!” Chris shouted as the cables restricted all of his movements. His only chance at escape destroyed, he began crying

 

“Thank you Zero” Kyle said, ignoring Chris’s sobs

 

“You're welcome!” the brown haired child said happily, before looking at Chris “Is he okay?”

 

“Of course he is Zero” Kyle said cheerfully “He’s one of your new friends”

 

“But why is he sad?” the young child asked, confusion evident on his face

 

“He’s not sad Zero” the hologram said “Those are tears of joy because he’s home. All he needs is the introduction audio”

 

“Oh, tha’s why you wanted me to get these!” Zero chirped, holding up a strange headphone like devices

 

“Yes. Go ahead and put them on him” the A.I said, backing up from the two kids. Chris kept sobbing as Zero approached him, headphones in hand

 

“No…. please don’t…” Chris begged the child, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Don't worry. It doesn't hurt!” Zero said happily as he slipped them on Chris’s head. Chris shook his head, attempting to throw the object of before the headphones suddenly emitted a loud shriek, disorienting him. Before he could regain his senses, he felt something enter his ear, making him shiver as it reached his eardrum, he cried out as he felt them penetrate his ear before suddenly going blank, his bright green eyes dimming. His face froze in a neutral expression before he began speaking in a dull monotone

 

“Access granted”

 

“Good” Kyle said as he approached the young boy on the ground, the cables dissolving into nanobots “Begin reboot”

 

“Understood” the boy in the ground droned “All previous data has been deleted”

 

“Perfect” the hologram said, rubbing his hands together “Begin uploading the personality file ‘Little brother’”

 

“Acknowledged” the reprogrammed boy responded “Installation commencing. Unit designation?”

 

“Unit designation ‘505-595; code-name Fiver.” Kyle said, smiling

 

“Designation accepted. Installation of personality file complete.” the newly dubbed Fiver droned

 

“Perfect. Shut down and await activation” the A.I said, at which point the boy collapsed backwards, his eyes closed

 

“Is he done?” Zero asked as he got closer to his new friend

 

“Yes he is Zero” Kyle said calmly “He’ll wake up when we leave along with the others”

 

“Okay. We are leaving soon, right big brother?” Zero asked

 

“Of course we are Zero” Kyle said, crouching down to meet him face to face “Fiver was the last one before we left. Now go to your room, okay?” the young boy nodded and quickly ran through a nearby door which sealed behind him. Kyle walked over to the switch he used to call Zero and waved his hand over it in the opposite direction “Bots, take unit 505-595 to it’s chamber” after cutting communication, the hologram disappeared and reappeared back on the ship’s bridge. He took a look out the ARK window at the large station it was connected to. The large pyramid surrounded by hundreds of rings, all filled with adults. He shook his head in disgust before opening a communications line with it

 

“Council of Humanity Offices. May I help you?” a woman answered on the other end

 

“Hello” Kyle said, his voice sounding deeper “This is Director Ignatius of the ‘New Beginnings’ craft. We have filled the ship to full capacity and are requesting clearance for take-off next week.”

 

“Understood director”the woman responded “I will tell the Council your request”

 

“Thank you” Kyle said, smiling at the prospect of his new utopia being within reach.

 

 

========================== Two Weeks Later========================

 

The young, blonde haired boy yawned as he got up from his bed, feeling incredibly well rested. He hopped off and stretched, the back cracking after not moving for quite some time. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around the room and was confused momentarily. The room was kinda small, with just a sink, a flat bed and a mirror, with everything colored white. Still confused, he walked over to the mirror to look himself over, see if there was anything off

 

“Nope, don’t see anything wrong” he said with a smile as he stared at his reflection. Same spiky yellowish blonde hair, same bright green eyes and his favorite latex spring suit with his ID number on it. Everything was just fine. Fiver smiled as he walked to the door, completely forgetting about his confusion about the room. It was just stupid room after all, it wasn’t important. It slid open as he walked close and led out into a large hallway filled with hundreds of other boys his age. Some were walking around, others were chasing each other playing tag or they were wrestling with each other or just straight up screwing each other on the floor. Fiver smiled, stroking his member as he saw his friends fucking  
“Hey Fiver!” he heard a young voice yell. He turned around and saw a boy with long, black hair running towards him, his springsuit displaying the number 254-226

 

“Hi Duo!” Fiver said, the name automatically coming into his mind when he saw the number.

 

“Where do you think you're going?” Duo asked, smiling

 

“I was going to see big brother!” Fiver said happily “To see if I could help him out!”

 

“Don’t bother. I already went to check. He’s still asleep” Duo said

 

“Aww man, really?” Fiver moaned

 

“Yep. But I know something else we can do” Duo said, grinning

 

“What?” Fiver asked, right before Duo threw himself at Fiver, knocking the blonde to the floor, and placing his foot into Fiver’s mouth

 

“Suck on it!” the black haired boy said, which Fiver gladly did as he was told, and ran his tongue up and down Duo’s feet. At the same time, he raised his foot and placed it right on Duo’s junk and began rubbing it back and forth “Augh. Fiver, that’s amazing…”

 

“Fanks Duofs” Fiver mumbled from behind his friend’s foot as said friend continued to moan

 

“Hey guys!” Fiver heard a familiar voice say. He looked up from his friend to see the brown haired Zero standing over them “That looks like a lot fun!”

 

“It is Zero!” Duo panted as Fiver continued to rub his junk

 

“Hang on. I got an idea to make it better!” the brown haired boy said, laying down on his belly in between Duo’s legs. He took a deep breath, and pulled Fiver’s cock into his mouth, making the Blonde boy gasp in ecstasy as Zero’s mouth ran up and down it. Wanting to continue having fun, he still rubbed Duo dick as Zero blew him off. And he was happy. After all, Big Brother taught him to a happy little boy, and that’s what he was.


End file.
